Just What She Needed
by bel21
Summary: It only took one concussion for AJ Lee to realise she wasn't alone. And it only took one concussion for her to realise that he was just what she needed. And it was about time she did.


Disclaimer: I own none of the WWE Superstars or Divas within this story.

A/N: Just a short cute one shot surrouding AJ Lee's concussion at Battleground. Enjoy!

* * *

Sunday 6th October - Battleground

AJ Lee knew as soon as Brie Bella had picked her up that something bad was going to happen. The Bella twin was holding her too high and the momentum of the carry and throw against the turnbuckle made her head whip back and smack against the metal ring post. And this was only the beginning of the match. Thankfully, Brie had realised her error and the rest of the match was completed carefully, the older Diva continuously asking if she was alright during certain holds.

AJ didn't get the chance to celebrate properly. She just wanted to head to the back and get checked out. Her head was throbbing and everything was starting to get a little hazy. Luckily Tamina had been ringside and the older woman clutched her to her side, helping the small Diva's Champion backstage to see the medics. As she sat now on the medic's table, she tried to recollect part of her match. She couldn't even recollect part of what happened backstage after the match. Her brow furrowed as she tried to think of the people who congratuated her. She remembered the Miz. She remembered Stephanie McMahon. But there were others. She was sure of it, but her mind was hazy at the moment.

The physician on hand, Dr Amann, helped her up to assess her balance and she found herself struggling to stand straight. Even she knew it was bad when a frown shadowed his face. AJ tried to stay awake as she sat back on the table, but the pounding in her head just made her want to lie down and sleep. Her ears perked up as she heard footsteps enter the area and she sent a gentle smile to Brie Bella, who enveloped her in a hug instantly.

"I'm so so so sorry," cried the recently engaged Bella twin.

AJ patted her back gently, "It's fine, Brie. Just a concussion."

Brie pulled back, reaching a hand forward to tuck some of AJ's loose hair behind her ears, "Do you want me to stay with you? I'll help you pack up and take you back to the hotel. You can stay with me so we can make sure you're alright."

AJ Lee appreciated the gesture from the older woman. For all the bitchiness the Bella Twins portrayed on television, they were the exact opposite backstage. As the older women in the Diva's division, they took the younger ones under their wings and would always be on the lookout for them. Especially when one of their own was injured, Brie or Nikki were there to make sure they were taken care of. AJ smiled at her, considering the offer, however her eyes caught sight of the match about to start on Battleground. Brie's fiance, Daniel Bryan, was about to start his match and AJ knew that after the match, Daniel would probably want his fiance's full attention. She sighed, squeezing Brie's arm gently, "Thank you, Brie. But it's fine. You've got Daniel to probably look after. You know how accident prone he can be."

Her teasing tone made Brie smile and she let out a small laugh, "He is a bit. But are you sure? I'm sure Daniel won't mind-"

The dark haired Champion waved her hand, dismissively, "Brie, relax. I'll just take some meds and I'll be good as new. Now, go cheer on your man."

Brie smiled, reaching to wrap the young Diva in another hug. AJ watched her disappear through the door and her face dropped from the smile. She couldn't help the feeling in her stomach that she was all alone. Maybe, she should've taken Brie's offer. But Brie had Daniel to worry about. Nikki had John and even the other Divas were busy with their own partners or they hadn't even travelled to the show because they weren't appearing. AJ missed Kaitlyn the most. Her best friend was taking some time off to spend time with Sheamus as he recovered from injury. AJ was happy for her friend but right now, she wished she had someone to help her. The fact that she was alone was made even worse when the doctor returned with her assessment.

"You've got a concussion, April. I'm so sorry. But you're going to need to go home and rest. Nothing physically or psychologically strenuous till I assess you again tomorrow at the Raw live show." He glanced at the clock, noting that the show was about to end, "Do you have anyone to drive you to the hotel? Also, you need to stay awake a few more hours just to reduce any risks, understood?"

Her teeth gnawed at her bottom lip, her head pounding as she tried to work out how she was going to get back to her room. She had driven herself to the arena and she was rooming alone. If there was ever a time AJ thought she was alone, now was the time that emphasised that fact. As she opened her mouth to reply, another voice cut in.

"Hey Doc, she alright?"

Dr Amann looked between the Superstar and the Diva, a curious look on his face, "She's got a concussion. Are you here to take her home?"

AJ Lee's eyes met the stare of the blue eyes in the doorway and she raised an eyebrow, wondering what on earth he was doing. She wasn't going to deny that her heart fluttered when he uttered the next few words.

"Yeah, sure thing. Plenty of rest and make sure she stays awake a few more hours. Got it." He walked towards AJ and reached out a hand to help her down off the bed, "C'mon, Sunshine, let's get you home."

AJ placed her small hand in his large one and she hopped off the table. Her first few steps had her stumbling, but an arm wrapped around her waist steadying her. She tried not to let her face go too red as she was pulled closer to his side, her head buried against side of his chest. She waved to the doctor, who sent her a knowing look, and she sighed happily as the arm around her waist tightened. She couldn't even begin to count the looks that the pair got as they made their way down the corridor to her locker room to pick up her gear. She almost died of embarassment at the look and wink Nikki Bella sent her as she handed the Diva's Champion her bag that she had helped pack for her. Despite her headache, she still had the strength to send a mock glare at the group of girls smiling appreciately at her male friend.

"I have my own car," mumbled AJ, her hands fumbling through her bag for her keys. She sighed in relief as he located her car and took the bag from her to locate her keys.

"Interesting."

AJ's face turned an interesting shade of red as he pulled out her keys, the hire tag tangled around her spare bra, "Oh god."

His gravelly laugh warmed her insides as he peeled the bra off the keys and threw it back in the bag, "Starting a new trend of key rings?" As he looked up, he noticed AJ's eyes flutter close, the overwhelming urge to sleep getting to her. He dropped the bag, reaching forward to grab her before she collapsed, "Hey, Ape. C'mon now, wake up."

Her eyes fluttered open and she groaned, embarassed at her moment of weakness, "I'm sorry. I was just a little tired."

He frowned, and she couldn't help but wonder at the concerned look on his face, "You can sleep soon, but for now, I need you to stay awake, ok? Please?"

She nodded, her eyes struggling to stay open. AJ felt him guide her into the passenger seat of her car and she heard him quickly move around to the driver's side. The engine roared to life and so did the radio. He turned it to full blast, hoping to keep AJ awake, "I think this was a form of torture during a World War."

He chuckled, turning the car out of the arena parking lot, "As long as it keeps you awake, Sunshine."

"You could just talk to me."

He glanced over at her, a small smile gracing his face, his dimples on show, "You want to talk?"

"How was your match?"

"It was alright. I wasn't actually wrestling."

"Did you win?" She noticed his frown straight away and she raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"You don't know?"

AJ started to frown herself, realising she was having more trouble recalling a lot of tonight's events. She shook her head, her eyes filling with tears. She had never had a concussion before. She ahd seen Dolph with one and knew it wasn't the best thing to have. But right now, she felt terrible and scared when she realised she couldn't remember a lot more than just her match, "I'm sorry."

His hand reached across the middle console and wrapped around her hand, gently, "Hey, relax. Calm down. It's just the concussion. You'll be fine."

The rest of the car ride was filled with random chatter. AJ was thankful he had strayed off the topic of Battleground. She felt so upset not being able to recollect the night and she just wanted to rest. They arrived at the hotel and AJ could feel her face heating up again as he guided her to her hotel room. She wasn't sure if she should ask him to stay. She knew the doctor said she needed to stay awake but maybe she could try that on her own. As she fumbled for her room key, she nervously pushed the door open, flicking on the lights to the small hotel room. The young Diva's Champion turned around, her shoulder resting against the door as she gazed at the man in front of her, "Thank you."

He nodded, a small smile on his face, "You're welcome, Sunshine. Are you sure you don't need anything else?" She shook her head, her teeth chewing at her bottom lip. She could've sworn his face dropped at her action and she realised he'd actually wanted to help her. He shoved his hands in his pockets, his head looking down, "Alright, AJ, you take care. I'll see you tomorrow."

It only took her a few seconds to change her mind and she called out to him, "Dean, wait!"

The US Champion turned around, a small hopeful look on his face, "Yeah?"

"Can you.. I mean, only if you want.. But you don't have to.. Don't think I'm making you.." AJ Lee trailed off, realising she was rambling and her cheeks burned in embarrassment, "Sorry, I meant if you're not doing anything, do you want to stay and make sure I don't pass out too soon?"

Dean Ambrose's lips curled into a shy smile and he nodded his head, "Yeah, I'd like that." He followed her into the room, the door shutting with a click behind them. As AJ went into the bathroom to change, Dean looked around her room, unsure of what to do. His thoughts were immediately broken by a noise from the bathroom and he rushed towards it, pushing the door open. He frowned at the sight of AJ on the floor, sitting up, "What happened?"

"My balance still sucks."

Dean snorted, relief filling him as he realised she wasn't injured any further. His arms grasped her waist gently as he pulled her up, noting that she had managed to change before she fell. He curled her against his side and guided her to bed, gently laying her down under the covers. She hummed in contentment and he tucked the covers around her, "You need to stay awake, Ape."

Her eyes flickered open and she smiled sleepily at him, "But I want to sleep."

"Yeah but you can't sleep forever, Sunshine. I need you to stay awake, ok?" He had tried to be teasing with her, but the danger of falling asleep too soon with a concussion was very real. He was terrified to lose her and judging by the frown now on AJ's face, he obviously looked scared.

AJ would later blame it on the concussion but she patted the free space next to her on the bed, "Talk to me."

Without hesitation that surprised both him and AJ, Dean walked over to the other side of the bed, crawled in next to her and propped himself up on his elbow. He tried to ignore the look of surprise on her face, and he prayed that his cheeks weren't as red as hers, "Fine. I'm going to talk to you until I pass out and then you can go to sleep, alright?"

She gazed at him for another long moment and Dean reached forward to brush her hair back from her face. AJ smiled, her eyes blinking sleepily at him, "Deal."

In the end, Dean Ambrose managed to talk for two hours before sleep eventually overtook him. AJ followed soon after, his stories of the independent circuit and travelling with Seth and Roman keeping her entertained for the few hours. Right before they had succumbed to sleep, AJ had managed to scoot closer to the Shield member, her head resting against his arm and his face buried against her neck.

* * *

Monday 7th October

There was a dull ache in her head the next morning and AJ stirred, a small groan escaping her lips. She felt her face pressed against Dean's chest and a smile curled her lips, the realisation that he had stayed finally dawning on her. They were completely entwined and AJ felt giddy at the thought. This was as close as they had ever been. The two were friends backstage and there was always this awkward tension around them. Said awkward tension was a source of amusement for her close friend, CM Punk. The older man took much enjoyment out of teasing April every chance he got, especially whenever she would be entranced by Dean during his entrance for a match or by his pre-match ritual of pouring a water bottle over him. And right now, as she lay curled up in his arms, she realised that the awkward tension had been something else.

Dean Ambrose was always an odd character, on and off screen. But backstage, she'd seen quite a fair bit of his caring nature. And last night had also proven it to her. She felt him stir against her and he wrapped his arms tighter around her, his face pressed against the top of her head. Her heart thudded in her chest and she glanced up to see his eyes blink sleepily, a sign that he was waking up. AJ chewed her lip, wondering if she should take a chance. She snorted lightly to herself that if it failed, she could always blame the concussion.

With a deep breath, she reached up and kissed the underside of his jaw gently. She held her breath, her head pulled back slightly, anxiously waiting what would happen. She struggled to resist the urge to grin widely as Dean buried his face in her hair, a kiss of his own pressed against her head, "Morning, Sunshine."

April smiled, all the tension melting away, "Morning Dean."

He propped himself up on his elbow, his eyes gazing at her sleepily, "How's the head?"

"Hurts just a little bit now."

He frowned, brushing a hand across her forehead, "We'll get you checked out again today, alright?"

She nodded, her small hands reaching towards his shirt to tug him back down beside her. A giggle escaped her lips as he growled, burying his head against her neck. AJ Lee knew it was silly but she thanked her concussion for the past few hours. As Dean pulled her back into his arms, she only wished that this wasn't part of a dream or something her concussion had her hallucinating about.

* * *

Unfortunately for AJ Lee, she was not cleared to wrestle. She was still having trouble recalling her match and her movements weren't as sharp as they should be. Stephanie McMahon had sent her an apologetic smile and a small hug, wishing the young woman a speedy recovery. AJ had waited in the medical area for Dean, but realised he was part of the main event so she waited back in the monitor bay. She hadn't seen him since he had dropped her off at her locker room. That had been hours ago. Her stomach clenched at the thought that maybe last night was a one off.

As Raw went off air, AJ found herself to be one of the last ones in the monitor bay and she frowned at the absence of the Shield member. With a sad sigh and sinking feeling in her gut, she went to the locker room and grabbed her bag, heaving it over her shoulder. She pulled her hoodie tighter around her, her glasses perched high on her nose in an effort for no one to notice the tears welling up in her eyes. Her head was starting to hurt again and she wanted nothing more than to go home. With her head downcast, she didn't see where she was going and she bumped into a hard chest, stumbling back.

CM Punk grabbed her arm, stopping her from falling, "Woah, Shortstop. You alright?" His brow furrowed, confused at the sight of her tears, "Hey now, what's wrong?" He'd always had a soft spot for the young girl, and it had grown after their storyline together. She was like a little sister to him and he wanted to know why she was upset. He reached a tattooed arm forward, brushing the tears from her cheeks, "C'mon, April. What's up?"

Her sleeve brushed against her face, removing the tears that were slowly falling, "It's nothing. I'm just being a girl."

"Glad you finally noticed you were one."

She snorted despite her tears and she smacked Punk half heartedly on the arm, "You're terrible."

"At least I got a smile," said Punk, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her against him, "Now tell ol' Punk what's wrong?"

She shook her head, a hiccup surprising her, "I just thought that someone was going to find me after the show."

Punk frowned, "Who was going to-"

"April!"

Both AJ and Punk's heads snapped up and they caught sight of Dean Ambrose making his way towards them in a change of street clothes. Punk glanced curiously between the two and he noticed the small smile now curling AJ's lips and he raised an eyebrow, "Ambrose?"

But Dean only had eyes for April, "I tried looking for you. You weren't in your locker room."

AJ sniffed back some tears, "I thought you weren't going to come."

He shook his head, realisation dawning on him that she had thought he'd forgotten about her, "Boss lady wanted to see us after the show and then I needed to shower. I'm sorry, Sunshine." He shuffled his feet, nervously, very aware that Punk was staring at him with a creepy proud smile on his face, "You ready to go?"

April nodded, untangling herself from Punk's arms. She stepped on her tiptoes and pressed a kiss to Punk's cheek, "Thanks, Punky." Stepping forward, she stood beside Dean, who was still looking slightly amused and scared by the look on Punk's face, "Punk, stop it!"

The former WWE Champion chuckled, waving his hand dismissively at the pair, "Go guys. Have fun." The pair turned to make their way down the corridor, and Punk couldn't help but laugh as AJ shyly curled her hand into Dean's, "Remember, she has a concussion, Ambrose! You know what that means!"

Dean spun on his heel, an amused look on his face as he faced Punk, "What does it mean?"

"No strenuous physical activity!"

"Jesus Christ, PUNK!"

The booming laughter from the former WWE Champion only made AJ Lee blush harder. She kept her head down, struggling to not look at Dean and his reaction. She let out a squeal as the US Champion swung her up in his arms, throwing her over his shoulder. She clutched at his shoulder, leaning back to narrow her eyes at him, "No strenuous physical activity, Dean. Didn't you hear?"

The smirk he sent her only warmed her insides and she chewed her lip as she stared at him, "They never said no physical activity."

She gawped at him, her cheeks flaming red, "Dean!"

He chuckled, leaning forward to kiss her fiercely, "Relax, Sunshine. We will do whatever you want."

"Will you talk my ear off again till we fall asleep?"

His smirk softened into a smile and he nodded, "Anything you want, April."

She smiled, pressing her lips quickly to his, "Perfect."

As they made their way down the corridor, they failed to notice the small group of Superstars that were watching the exchange. With a groan, CM Punk handed a twenty dollar bill to Nikki Bella, who looked all too pleased with herself, "Cena, your woman is plain evil."

John Cena chuckled, handing his own twenty to Nikki, "Punk, trust me, I know."

Nikki smirked at the men, counting the twentys in her hand. She sent a look at Seth Rollins, "You owe me, skunk boy."

Seth rolled his eyes, handing her the money, "This is so unfair." He looked incredulously at Roman Reigns as Nikki handed him a twenty dollar bill, "Hey, what the hell?!"

Roman grinned, pocketing the twenty, "You really need to be more observant, Rollins."

"I also really need to stop partaking in Nikki's bets. Seriously, woman, how do you know everything that goes on backstage?"

Nikki laughed, curling up to John Cena's side, "As if you didn't see this happening, Rollins. The way Dean was always conveniently in the backstage area when she finished a match to congratulate her. The way she looked at you guys when you prepped for your matches. C'mon, it was only a matter of time."

Punk chuckled, "About time indeed."

* * *

Sunday 27th October

Several weeks later at Hell in a Cell, Dean Ambrose swayed unsteadily against the medical table in the backstage medic area. Dr Amann sighed, pushing him back gently to rest against the table. The US Champion had suffered a concussion during his match and had managed to make it backstage without much assistance, but right now, the doctor was worried about the rest of the night.

"Now is there anyone I can call-"

"Dean!"

The head physician tried to hide his smile as AJ Lee came flying through the door, her small body tumbling into Dean's tired body. She wrapped her arms gently around him, her head looking up to peer at him carefully, "Concussion?"

He nodded, tiredly, his hand brushing back her hair from her face, "Want to tell me stories tonight?"

The Diva's Champion smiled, wrapping his arm around her shoulder, "C'mon Deano, let's get you home."

Dr Amann smiled as he watched them leave, a chuckle escaping him as AJ Lee decided to start storytime while they walked.

"So did I ever tell you the time I had a concussion and this guy came and saved me?"

"Was he hot?"

AJ stifled a laugh, "He was decent."

Dean growled, pulling her tightly against him, "I'm injured here, woman. Be nice."

The young woman smiled, pausing in her walk to step up on her tiptoes to press a quick kiss to his lips, "Don't worry, Deano. I'll take care of you."

Dean smiled, clutching her fingers tightly. He wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

A/N: It was only a one shot but I might continue if there is enough interest. Or maybe I start another multi chap fic if people actually like the pairing. I know it's a bit of an odd one! But yeah, reviews are appreciated :)


End file.
